Under the Dark Shame
by allihyun
Summary: AU/AR. Di balik tingkap lorong langit yang gelap dan tak berujung, boleh kah membuat nyata sesuatu yang sempat tertunda? / Onesided!AuRetra/ for #ATRIPChallenge


**a/n :** oke, gak biasanya saya nulis a/n di atas /swt /penting! /plak. Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf sama yang bikin challenge di facebook karena saya sempet lupa sama challenge ini *dor* T.T dan juga karena ketiduran jadi semalem gak sempet publish T_T /menggelinding/. Oke, jadi ini saja yang bisa saya persembahkan, sebuah oneshot dengan alur dan setting ambigu huhuhu /kubur diri/ mungkin feel-nya kurang berasa atau entahlah…. /nangis/

pokoknya, selamat membaca !

* * *

**disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin** forever **Isayama Hajime's**, but the plot is mine. I don't take any profit from this fanfiction except having fun.

Under the Dark Shame © allihyun

**Warning :** AU_/AR. Romance (gagal). Lil bit hurt/comfort. OOC (of course). Plothole. Typo(s). etc-_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**.: Under the Dark Shame :.**

Gelap, sempit, sesak, panjang dan tak berujung.

Lorong dengan aura gelap di sepanjang mata memandang ini terlihat tidak akan pernah berakhir sampai kapan pun kau melangkah. Dindingnya hitam, kelam. Sesuatu yang akan membuatmu merasa menggigil hanya dengan melihat kegelapan yang dihasilkannya. Sementara langit-langitnya juga menciptakan visual yang tak kalah gelapnya dengan sedikit hiasan konstelasi bintang di sana-sini. Seperti langit di malam hari. Mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu, apakah tingkap langit yang mengiringi mereka itu sengaja berdesain demikian atau transparan menembus angkasa.

Tidak ada yang tahu dan ingin tahu.

Termasuk dia, Auruo Bossard. Salah satu spesies kaum Adam yang berada di antara kerumunan yang berjalan menyusuri lorong itu.

Laki-laki berambut coklat susu itu menengadah ke atas, melihat 'langit'. Mencoba membaca konstelasi bintang, ingin tahu kemana arah mereka berjalan, tapi gagal. Auruo menyerah, mengalihkan pandangan menuju segala penjuru di sekelilingnya. Sepanjang mata memandang yang ditemukannya hanyalah orang-orang dengan jubah hitam yang membungkus hampir seluruh tubuh mereka kecuali wajah. Tak beda dengan dirinya. Mereka sama-sama berjalan ke arah yang sama, tak tahu kemana.

Wajah-wajah di balik jubah hitam itu memiliki kesamaan aksen kulit; putih pucat, terang dan kelihatan hampir transparan seperti tanpa aliran darah, dengan ekspresi wajah bermacam-macam. Susah mendeskripsikan secara detail satu per satu. Kebanyakan tertunduk sambil beberapa berbisik-bisik satu sama lain, beberapa lainnya memilih berjalan dalam diam. Sebagian Auruo kenal. Dia bisa mengejakan namanya satu per satu kalau mau. Yang dia tahu, yang dia kenal itu sudah mati. Gugur dalam sebuah medan perang tak berimbang atas nama kemanusiaan. Dan hal itu cukup menyentakkan Auruo pada suatu kenyataan-

-bahwa dia tak ubahnya mereka; pergi dari dunia fana. Dia telah mati. Gugur bersamaan dengan daun-daun tak bernama yang berjatuhan terkena tubrukan tubuhnya yang terpelanting akibat tendangan maut dari titan wanita yang menghabisi seluruh rekan timnya. Ajal telah datang menjemputnya (itulah alasan paling mungkin yang menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat-entahlah-apa-ini berjalan bersama dengan orang-orang yang telah meninggalkan raganya, mungkin akhirat? ).

Sebagai salah satu prajurit umat manusia yang berada di garda depan, kematian adalah hal pertama dan utama yang akan membayangi seluruh misi Auruo. Namun begitu, mempersiapkan diri untuk kematian dan merasakan kematian itu sendiri adalah hal yang sama sekali berbeda. Persiapan apapun akan menjadi kabur ketika batas akhir kehidupan fana seseorang telah terlampaui. Begitu juga Auruo, mungkin dia memang lelaki dengan mulut besar lengkap dengan kebiasaan fatalnya untuk menggigit lidahnya di saat yang tidak tepat (walaupun itu sebenarnya adalah bentuk ketidaksengajaan), bisa jadi Auruo adalah salah satu prajurit dengan perkiraan stok umur lebih panjang daripada rekan sejawatnya di squad lain (mengingat dia berada di tim khusus andalan; tim Rivaile), bahkan mungkin Auruo sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kematian di dalam cengkeraman titan sejak jauh-jauh hari sebelum masuk Scouting Legion dan terpilih menjadi salah satu anggota squad Rivaile. Tapi tetap saja, kematian adalah keputusan mutlak Tuhan yang berada di luar kuasanya.

Mungkin karena itu Auruo kini merasa sesak di dada kirinya. Ada perasaan menyesal (tentu saja) yang mendominasi. Ada letup yang berdentum-dentum di sana, meskipun Auruo tidak yakin jantungnya masih dapat bekerja selayaknya ketika masih hidup. Yang Auruo tahu, banyak hal yang belum sempat diselesaikannya semasa hidup, bahkan bangsa Titan masih berjaya di luar tembok, umat manusia masih bersembunyi dalam tembok layaknya binatang ternak. Di antara semua tujuan hidupnya ada berbagai macam yang Auruo sering mimpikan; dan sekarang memang tinggal impian belaka. Ada harapan untuk kebebasan umat manusia, ada kebencian untuk memusnahkan bangsa pemangsa umatnya, ada doa tulus untuk keluarganya yang selalu menunggunya pulang dengan harap-harap cemas setiap sehabis misi ke luar dinding, dan ada pernyataan cinta yang masih belum dia terima jawabannya.

Mengenai satu hal yang terakhir, mungkin sebenarnya Auruo masih bisa mendapatkan jawabannya sekarang. Dalam perjalanan tak berujung ini. Kalau saja malaikat, atau siapapun yang bertugas mengawal mereka, mengijinkan untuk itu. Kalau saja Auruo dapat menemukan kembali lidahnya yang sudah tergigit beberapa kali dan dengan ajaib tidak menghasilkan darah (makhluk transparan tanpa wujud fana seperti dirinya sudah tak butuh darah, sepertinya). Laki-laki rambut coklat susu itu tiba-tiba merasa bingung dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Catatan, bahwa yang Auruo lakukan sejak tadi selain merenungi segala hal yang dia sesali atas kematian dirinya, si laki-laki Bossard itu juga acap kali melirik satu sosok lagi yang berjalan bersisian dengannya. Rekan tim sejawatnya yang gugur beberapa waktu sebelum dirinya sendiri menemui ajal. Tampaknya mereka berbaris berdasarkan urutan kematian mengingat Erd dan Gunter berjalan beberapa baris di depan mereka, sedangkan Auruo dan satu-satunya gadis dalam tim mereka berjalan bersisian.

"Oi, Petra!" Akhirnya Auruo berhasil tidak menggigit lidahnya sebelum berbicara dan silabel yang menyuarakan nama gadis itu yang pertama kali dia ucapkan.

"Kalau kau ingin menanyakan akan kemana kita sekarang aku bukanlah pihak yang tepat untuk memberimu jawaban, Auruo." ujar gadis dengan surai pirang kecoklatan itu, Petra Ral, dalam satu tarikan napas tanpa memandang yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu terlihat muram, mukanya menampilkan berbagai emosi dalam satu macam ekspresi; mungkin sedih, mungkin marah, mungkin bingung. Jidatnya yang cukup luas tampak menghasilkan beberapa lipatan.

"Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan satu katapun, lho. Kau ini memang sok tahu, selain sikap keras kepalamu yang menyusahkan itu. Bagus juga kau tidak langsung menjawab pernyataanku waktu itu."

Petra diam, tidak menjawab. Hanya terdengar tarikan napas-atau menyerupai napas-yang tersuarakan lewat hidungnya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba mencengkeram jubah Auruo dengan geram. Meremasnya dengan kekuatan yang tak terduga, membuat Auruo mau tak mau berjengit.

"Oi, Petra…Kau…"

Auruo bergeming. Memorinya terlempar kembali kepada saat dia mengungkapkan hal yang tadi dia maksud. Saat itu adalah satu malam tepat sebelum misi ke luar dinding menuju distrik Karanesse. Auruo dengan segala keraguannya memberanikan diri mengungkapkan suatu hal sakral yang selama ini hanya dia sendiri yang tahu; perasaannya kepada Petra. Entah hal apa yang mendorongnya untuk berbuat demikian, yang Auruo tahu dia merasa tidak akan memiliki waktu lain lagi untuk melakukannya. Maka diberkatilah dia malam itu, tanpa adanya kesalahan seperti menggigit lidahnya sendiri Auruo berhasil menyatakan apa yang dirasakannya pada Petra. Masih tertangkap dengan jelas dalam kilasan memorinya bagaimana Petra sempat sesaat terpana dengan ucapannya. Bagaimana kemudian gadis itu tertawa seraya mengurai air mata; gadis itu menangis dalam tawanya. Saat itu Petra langsung mencengkeram lengannya dengan kencang sama seperti sekarang ini, gadis itu tetap tertawa sambil terisak. Auruo sama sekali buta dengan apa yang terjadi, apa perasaannya salah? Atau memiliki perasaan khusus yang kemudian diungkapkannya adalah sebuah dosa hingga gadis itu berlaku sedemikian rupa? Kealpaan Auruo pada pengertiannya tentang hari seorang gadis membuatnya membisu, yang dia tahu Petra mengucapkan satu kalimat setelahnya, " terima kasih."

Saat ini pun Petra masih mencengkeram jubahnya dengan kencang, amat kencang. Tidak ada tawa maupun tangis yang terdengar (atau mungkin orang mati tidak bisa menangis dan tertawa?). Petra kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, menampilkan ekspresi tak terbaca di wajahnya. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, dengan bibir dan matanya.

"Terima kasih." katanya.

Masih jawaban yang sama. Jawaban yang bukan jawaban.

"Kau menolakku?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya bilang, kita berada pada posisi yang sama tapi tidak berhadapan, sayangnya kita hanya bersisian, Auruo. Atau mungkin depan belakang? Haha, aku bingung menjelaskannya… hanya saja aku harap kau mengerti…"

"Bersisian atau depan belakang? Singkatnya… kau memandang orang lain dengan caraku melihatmu, begitu?"

Petra mengalihkan pandangannya lalu mengangguk dalam diam. Gadis itu kembali mencengkeram jubah Auruo sambil kembali mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa suara. Ekspresinya masih tak terbaca. Auruo ikut diam. Laki-laki itu kembali merenungi apa yang baru saja terjadi, betapa pusingnya. Betapa ironisnya, dia dekat dengan gadisnya tapi sebenarnya jauh. Hati Petra sudah terlanjur tertambat di pelabuhan lain yang entahlah siapa (walaupun Auruo sebenarnya bisa menduganya tapi dia ingin mengingkarinya).

Tangan Auruo kembali meraba dada kirinya. Ada yang sakit, tapi mungkin bukan jantungnya. Sama sekali tidak ada degupan di sana, hanya saja Auruo merasa ada lubang yang baru saja tercipta. Tidak terlalu lebar tapi dalam, hitam, gelap dan suram. Sama seperti lorong dengan tingkap langit gelap yang menaunginya sekarang ini. Ingin menjerit, tapi tidak bisa dan akhirnya tangannya hanya kembali mencengkeram dada kirinya. Berusaha menutupi lubang imajiner itu dengan tangannya. Auruo sakit, ya, sakit.

"Rasanya bodoh ya, kita sebagai prajurit membicarakan hal seperti ini sebagai topik utama setelah kita mati." kata Petra dengan nada getir.

Auruo tertegun, tapi kemudian mengusap pelan surai pirang kecoklatan milik Petra.

"Mungkin aku lebih pintar karena aku bisa mengerti kebodohan itu."

Dan tawa mereka pecah dalam kehampaan.

.

.

.

_Bahkan dalam kehidupan akhiratnya pun Auruo masih harus menjaga mimpi tetap menjadi mimpi._

_._

_**Fin**_

_**(241213, stilllayonmycreamybed)**_

**Story only= 1376words**

Terima kasih sudah membaca, sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya =)

**Sincerely,**

**allihyun.**


End file.
